


At Least It's Not Kaldor City

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Music, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Amy in a robot factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It's Not Kaldor City

**Author's Note:**

> Some references to "The Robot of Death" (from 1977) are made in this story, but you don't need to read up on or watch that serial. Apologies to the great Chris Cunningham.
> 
> Inspired by Bjork's "All Is Full of Love."
> 
> au_bingo square: Alt. Fandom: Music Video

The TARDIS materialized in a robot factory.  The building was dimly lit.  The Doctor and Amy stepped out of it.

“Here we are in the planet of Icelandia.  That’s not to be confused with Iceland on Earth.”

“Doctor, this doesn’t look like a chilly planet covered in hot springs.” 

The Doctor paused.  He looked around.  “You’re right, Amy.  This is the Icelandia robot factory.  Robots are built here to serve humans in the planet’s cities.  It’s kind of like Kaldor City, but without murderous Voc robots.”

“Voc robots?”

“Remind me not to take you to Kaldor City.”

The lights slowly came on, revealing a work space that was illuminated by fluorescent panels.  Almost everything in the work space was white.  Amy and the Doctor stood in front of a window.  “All Is Full of Love” by Bjork began to play.  Robotic arms came up to the robot and began working on it.   The robot began to sing with the song. 

“I’ve never seen a singing robot before.”

“I’ve seen plenty of singing robots. This may be the one with the best voice I’ve ever heard.”

The robot was being shaped into the figure of a woman.  Sparks and lubricant from the robotic arms fell to the ground.

“The robot seems sad.”

“Yes, Pond, sometimes robots have feelings too.  But they’re not true feelings.  These particular robots are programmed to feel as if they are human.  I don’t think they realize they aren’t human.  I’m not even sure if the people of Icelandia tell them they’re not human because they’re afraid of a robot revolt…like that one time I went to Kaldor City.  I’m still not taking you to Kaldor City.”

“Sounds like a fun place, this Kaldor City, although you don’t want me to go because of the killer robots there.”

“It’s a very fun place. It would be even more fun if there weren’t any killer robots.”

“Look—the liquid’s going back into the robot.”

Lubricant that dripped to the floor went back up into the exposed gears of the robot.

“And there’s another robot." 

Another robot stood in front of the robot sitting on the work bench.  They began singing a duet to “All Is Full of Love.”  The singing stopped.  The robot on the bench invited the other robot to join her on the bench.  Both robots kneeled on the table and began passionately kissing each other as the robotic arms returned to work on their bodies.  The lights began to dim. 

“Come along, Pond. I think I’m missing my bowtie.” 

“Doctor, you’re wearing your bowtie. Has there been a time you haven’t worn a bowtie?”

“There have been many times I haven’t worn a bowtie, but right now I feel naked without my”—The Doctor felt his collar.  “Oh. Well, I think I’m wearing the wrong bowtie. Back to the TARDIS, Pond. _Now._ ”

The Doctor and Amy were able to find the TARDIS in the darkened factory.  Once inside it, the TARDIS dematerialized from Icelandia and its robot factory.


End file.
